Late Night Sex
by degrassilovely
Summary: Exactly what the title says


**I've been gone a bit I know. On my original fanfic, I'm writing two stories so yeah its time consuming. But hope you like this. SEX LIKE ALWAYS**

Eli was climbing up to Clare's balcony. It was about 2am, he told her during the day to stay up because he would be coming but he saw her sleeping her in her bed. He groaned to himself considering it was raining out. She was sleeping in a lacey hot pink bra and shorts, her blanket left abandoned on the floor. He put up his hood to block the rain from hitting his face. He took out his phone and called her. He watched her groan at the loud noise from her phone. She reached for it on the nightstand and tiredly sat up on the bed, "Hello?"

"I'm on your balcony." She looked up and saw him standing there. She dropped the phone on the bed and opened the balcony door.

"I thought I told you to stay awake." Eli said dropping his hood.

"Sorry, I was tired."

He began to sit on her b bed when she pulled him away, "Don't sit on my bed, you're wet."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Take your clothes off; I'll put them in the dryer." Eli took off his sweats and hoodie and handed them to her. She made her way to the laundry room in herb basement and threw the clothes in the dryer and made her way back up to her room.

She saw Eli lying on her bed and laid down next to him, "Why are you here?"

"Wow, I feel loved."

She laughed, "Seriously, why?"

"Why do you think?" He asked seriously and seductively.

She blushed and looked down, "You want to have sex?"

He moved close to her lips and whispered against them, "Do you want to?"

"If you want to I will."

"I didn't ask that, I said do you want to?"

She hesitantly nodded and smashed his lips to hers in no time. The kiss was deep as they fought for each other's tongues. Eli rolled on top of her softly gripping her hips. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, leaving open mouth kisses. He slowly pulled the straps of her bra down, "Can I?"

She bit her lip and nodded. She sat up a bit as Eli unclasped her brand threw it on the floor. He kissed down her neck to her collar bones. He sucked on it and moved down to her chest. He looked up to her for assurance and she nodded.

Eli took her breast in his mouth and sucked on it. He licked on it and tugged her nipple with him teeth, "Mhmm Eli." She moaned

He switched to the other breast giving it the same treatment. He kissed down her stomach, sucking at her navel. He tugged at her shorts and panties when she sat up.

"Hold on." She said. Eli looked at her weirdly before she got up to go to the door. She tried to lock it as quietly as possible and moved back to the bed.

"Your mom's here?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Then I guess you gotta be quiet, huh?" He teased as he put his fingers behind the waistband of her panties and shorts and tugged them down. He pulled them down her legs and she lifted her legs for him to take them off fully. He moved down her hipbone. He moved down to her center and blew it on, "Eli, no teasing please."

He moved back up a bit kissing her hipbone. Clare could no longer take the wait; she gently pushed Eli's head lower so he can orally please her.

He didn't want to torture her so bad so he latched at her center. He flicked his tongue in and out of her as she tugged on her hair. He started sucking on it and Clare couldn't control her moans. She bit on her fist and heavily breathed. She wrapped her legs around Eli's neck, pulling him closer.

He sucked on it and licked deeper inside her, "Ahh Eli." She softly moaned. She had one hand tugging through her hair and the other tugged on the sheets.

"Eli, I'm gonna cum." She whispered softly.

"Let go." He whispered against her center and it caused vibration throughout her body causing her to instantly release in his mouth. Eli licked up her fluids and moved back up to Clare and kissed her. She sucked on his tongue; he bit on her lip and kept playing with each other.

Without breaking the kiss, she used her feet to pull down his boxers. Eli got the hint and pulled back from the kiss, tugged off his boxers and threw them on the floor.

He moved back to her lips and deeply kissed her. He moved down to her jawline, kissing it, then to ear, "Where's the condoms?" He whispered. Eli had given her a box to keep so when he came over at times like this, they could be safe. She pulled back and leaned over to reach in her nightstand. She pulled out the box from the draw. She opened the box, pulled one out and gave it to Eli.

He ripped open the wrapper, throwing it elsewhere and pulled the condom on his length. He moved back to her and softly kissed her. He sucked on her neck and pushed into her. He slowly and heavily breathed against her neck. He continued to thrust in her. He loved watching Clare's facial expressions as she fucked him. He looked at her and saw her biting her lip trying to quiet her moans, "Faster please." She moaned.

He gripped her hips and thrusted at a faster pace.

"Does it feel good?" He asked as he thrusted. She whimpered and grabbed her breasts needing something to grip.

"Eli, I want you deeper." She pleaded.

Eli stopped and pulled her up. He sat with his legs tugged under him. He pulled Clare on his lap, her back still lying on the bed. He pulled her body close to him as possible and slowly pushed in her.

"Eli you're so big, You can go deeper. Please." She was begging at this point. He pulled her body closer, his length in her as deep as it can get, "You like that?" He whispered seductively.

"Yes, move now." She whispered. Eli thrust erratically inside her, "Oh my god Eli, right there." He licked his lip and thrusted in that place.

"I love your wet pussy." He groaned as he thrusted even faster practically bruising her. She whimpered and pulled her hair. She needed to reach for something to hold on to. Eli saw and moved his hands from her hips to interlock his hands with hers.

"C'mon Clare. I'm so close. I need you to cum."

"Move faster." Clare squeezed her hands and closed her eyes tightly as he thrusted faster.

"Fuck Eli, so close."

He thrusted deeper and she met his thrust. Her stomach muscles began clenching and she felt her orgasm coming. She let out and Eli released right after her. He rode it out letting all of it spill and collapsed on top her. The room was filled with their heavy pants.

"I love you." He whispered still catching his breath.

"I love you too…..Can you pull out?" He finally caught his breath and lay next to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That was incredible." Clare said. Eli smirked and leaned in biting her lip. "You're so sexy."

She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "I don't want you to leave." She whispered.

"I have to."

"You can't stay till morning?"

"So your mom can kill me?" She sighed and nodded in comprehension. "Can you get my clothes?" He asked. She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. She put her shorts back on and threw on a random shirt from her computer desk. She walked downstairs and grabbed his clothes out of the dryer. She walked back upstairs closing the door behind her, handing him his clothes. He thanked her and began to get dressed. She sat on her bed as tears filled her eyes. He slipped on his jeans and hoodie and turned around to see her crying.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I promise."

"Clare, please." He pleaded for her to tell him.

She shook her head and wiped her tears, "I just hate that you keep leaving after we have sex."

"I'm only going home; you'll see me in school."

"I know, it's just sometimes I think you only stay with me just for the sex."

"You know that isn't true."

"How do I know that?" She asked.

"Because I love you. I would never stay with you just to sleep with you. I would love you even If we didn't have sex, I love you for you. Okay?"

She nodded and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He slipped on her shoes. She walked him on her balcony, "I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too." He gripped her hips pulling her close as her captured her lips. He put all his love for her in that kiss and she could tell.

He pulled back, "Text me later."

She nodded and gave him one last kiss before he climbed down. She saw him walking to Morty, "I love you." She called out.

He turned to her and looked up, "I love you more beautiful." She smiled and blew a kiss to him making her way back inside her room. She hopped on the bed and looked at the clock, it was 4:45. Really no point in to sleep anyway. And it wasn't like she could even if she tried…..


End file.
